


Together Forever

by angeliclush



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC films
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Bruises, M/M, Multi, Smut, Violence, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliclush/pseuds/angeliclush
Summary: A situation that becomes a heated argument with Lois can become an even steamier moment with Bruce & Clark. Starts with a beaten up Bruce - His bruises from Clark’s resurrection and his rage.*Very Loosely based on Justice League (Film)*





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ps - there will be spelling/grammar errors since I haven't checked it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the Fic!

After Clark had flung Bruce across the grass into that cop car, Brucie knew he fucked up.

His head pulsated and in some other places too. As he lifted his line of sight directly into Clark's orgasmic abs full of life like he hadn't just been dead like 2 minutes ago before Bruce could catch a break, hands wrapped around his neck cutting off his airways. His thoughts went to the gutter, as he put his hands around this hotties veiny hands, staring into Clarks enrages gaze.

 _‘Clark!’_ A whiny voice came out of no-where, making him discard me to the side. Collapsing on the ground, Bruce looking up at the sky trying not the show his pain (because you see the bat-suit is pretty restrictive and all). Then the sound of his hero taking off with that **bitch** really sent him over the edge as he groaned, lifting himself up. Diana rushing over to his battered state, giving him a hand to walk.

 

—

As the team arrived back, Bruce immediately parted for his room to go totally like just beat it (cue Micheal Jackson) and bandage those love bruises, just kidding.. they hurt.

 

—

A couple days passed, Bruce spent it walking around, up and down his room. He felt the bruises on the top layer of his skin, he wanted them gone. It wasn’t Clark's fault that his resurrection started with a fight. It was his, he was the one to suggest the idea. Bruce knew he couldn’t feel Clark's pain when he awoke, but what bothered him more was the one person to calm him down was Lois, he wanted to be the one to soothe him.

Bruce battered himself with gruelling workouts, porn and clumsily helping his city throughout the week. He even ended up with a broken wrist from a bank robbery he went to stop, he had been drinking earlier that night and foolishly went out to help, trying to assist, he only got himself hurt, punching a wall as he tried to knock out one of those criminals.

 

—

Bruce finally got the courage to swing (literally) over to Clark's apartment, looking through a glass window on the edge of the 10th floor. _‘God DAyUm its a long way down’_ Bruce thought to himself. Peering in he saw the two lovers shouting over something Lois had done, trying to get a better angle on the situation, Bruce moved closer. 

_“I can’t fucking believe you! I was gone for a couple of months and you go off with some other fucker?”_ Clark yelled, inching closer to Lois, his hands flapping everywhere at his anger.

_“You died and I never thought you were coming back! OKAY, IM SORRY!”_ Lois snapped back, snatching her handbag and walking out the door, slamming it shut.

Clark huffed, as he leaned on a metal counter, his hand shot up, flying down. Creating a huge dent on its surface. Bruce face flushed, at the thought of Clark's masculine hands and his absolute power, that pushed the Bats hand to slip and bump into the window. He rushed to climb into a nearby balcony, as he saw Clarks heads peaking out the window, trying to find whatever or whoever made the noise.

Releasing the breath Bruce didn’t know he was holding out, as Kent closed his window. Holding his chest, he knew he came here to apologise and that what he was intending to do. As soon as his shivers cooled it the fuck down.

Feeling a gust of wind fly past him and a creak, he jumped up, his stance hostile at the presents above him. Superman glared at him from above - the position Wayne had always wanted to be in with Clark.

_“What do you think you doing here?”_ Clark grumbled, jumping down to Bruce’s level. Although Clark was, in fact, smaller than the bat, he was still trying to be intimidating (Which was working).

_“I came to apologise, for what I did. I know it wasn’t acceptable to do such a thing, as bring you back from the dead but the world needed you and I nee- I mean the Justice League needed a leader”_ Bruce said just above a whisper, he stared at the ground, only looking up once he was finished. Clark's face was inches away from his own, he felt like he could almost kiss those pink lips.

Clark pulled away, _“I know you did it for the earth, but god-damn was it nice being dead,”_ He said, his eye glazing over. Bruce stepped forward filling the gap between them, the close proximity between them diminished. Bruce leaning forward, his lips parted as he bent down to kiss Clark. The kiss felt heated like it had been anticipated for years (Which in Bruce’s case it had), Bruce's bat mask only partly pocking Clark’s eye out but he didn't seem to mind.

_“I am truly sorry, Clark,”_ Wayne said as they parted, his breath fanned Kent’s face. Kent simply smiled, he hardly knew Wayne felt the same pull as he did until now, But his guilt took over him as the blind rage on that day he regretted to the utmost.

Bruce’s hand was taken by Clark, flying into the air and being flown in through the window. Bruce made the first move, his hungry lips finding Clarks plump ones, his hands ravaging Clark's body, as they went under the red thin fabric, searching for his hard nipples and fiddling with them. Clark groaned, pulling his arms away and ending the heated moment (Flip flap man my dick hard r u fr Clark).

_“Let’s finish this off in the bedroom_ ” His voice gravely. I lead the way, flopping onto the bed, Clarks figure looming over Bruce. The dim lit room tinted with red set the perfect mood. Clark tugged at Bruce's costume, tugging at the black bulletproof material and taking off the bats mask to reveal faded cuts and bruising from just the week before. Clark's hand glided over them, kissing each mark. Bruce wincing at the contact.

_“I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was just so filled with anger”_ Clarks squeaks out, as his hand falls by Bruce's head, limp. Bruce lays there half naked thinking for a moment as they both stare into each other's eyes, He lifts Clark's large hands back to his face, holding his hand in place.

 

_“It doesn’t matter, I’m fine and you’re fine now”_

 

Clark proceeds to undress him, leaving him completely bare. His body full of bruises, cuts and a broken wrist. Bruce turns away embarrassed by his naked body and of the scars he’s picked up over the years as Batman. Clark starts slowly caressing his nipples, slowly kissing each blemish on Bruce's perfectly sculptured abs. He moans, as Clark gets closer to his dick and the sensitive areas Clark, Bruce’s dick already hard at his fantasy coming true. 

Clark tenderly grabbed Wayne’s dick, pumping it, once, twice, three times. Pre-cum already coming from its tip, leaning forwards, Bruce grabs Clarks black locks, pushing his head down onto his pulsating dick. Clark's warm mouth, making it hard to stop himself from going over the edge. 

The black-haired hero continues to suck at the man's prostate, sticking his tongue into his slit. Wayne moaning under him, still holding his head, forcing the man to duck up and down faster. Bruce was about to cum, as he released his hands from Clark's hair.

_“I-I’m going to cum, better stop”_ Bruce moans, palming his face at the intense feeling. Clark gags, as he swallows the liquid. Dripping down his lip, as he comes up for air, admiring the tanned body before him.

Bruce goes to kiss Clark, tasting his own cum in the man's mouth. Feeling a dig in his thigh he looks down, seeing Kent’s hard raging boner. Bruce reaches his hand down, palming the heroes groin, sending shivers down Clark's spine, he wobbles, losing his balance, as he flops over onto his side. 

Bruce takes advantage as he straddles the man, taking his clothes off and admiring his pale untouched skin, unlike his own. Bruce infuriated by such untouched skin started nibbling on his hip bones. The skin turns a slight pink colour and regenerates back to its original ice-white colour.

Bruce slips onto Clark's dick, groaning at the friction, Bruce starts to grind into the man below him. Reaching his hand onto Clark's torso, caressing his perfectly defined body, their climaxes coming closer the rougher the sex. Bruce is the first to finish, his cum pouring onto Clark's stomach and then he himself climaxing. 

Bruce peers down at the vulnerable state Clark is in, his messy hair sprawled all over his face, stuck from the sweat. His cheeks rosy pink and at that moment, Bruce decided 

 

_‘I’m going to do anything, just to be with him’._

 

 


End file.
